


[Podfic] Sharp Dressed Man | written by BewareTheIdes15

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are probably any number of totally appropriate responses to walking in on your sixteen-year-old brother in lace panties and fishnet, thigh-high stockings. Getting stupidly hard is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sharp Dressed Man | written by BewareTheIdes15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharp Dressed Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219255) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Recorded in October 2014 for the Sunday Morning Porn Club.
> 
> Length: --:22:56  
> Size: 21MB

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/tipsy_kitty/media/d2786924-2572-4e03-81e8-f5da2da256eb_zpse478fde1.jpg.html)

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d3lhjciavjtt64p/SharpDressedMan.mp3) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sharp-dressed-man)


End file.
